


TiniestTale

by Hideyoshi Faz (FreddyFazbutt)



Series: Stories not conforming to the usual way they are written [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Chara is very cheerful, Don't Like Don't Read, Effeminate Frisk, Female Chara (Undertale), Fetish Content of course, Flirty Frisk (Undertale), Flowey gets beat up a lot by Frisk, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Frisk (Undertale) Uses Sign Language, Frisk gains magic powers, Frisk is a Trap, Ghost Chara (Undertale), Good Chara (Undertale), Just for a little bit, M/M, Male Frisk (Undertale), Minor Character Death, Monsters find socks sexy, POV Third Person, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Papyrus has anger issues, Papyrus hates humans, Papyrus was in the monster human war, Protective Sans (Undertale), Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Sans doesn't appear til chapter 5, Sans is finally in the story!, Sans is helpful, Sans is not depressed, Sans is not the judge, Sans is straight until he meets Frisk, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), She's also stricter, Some accidental deaths by Frisk, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Thicc Frisk, Tiniesttale, Tiny Frisk (Undertale), Tiny monsters, Toriel has wings, Toriel is overprotective more than usual, Vore, also she breathes fire, kinda. she's physical enough to interact, more specifically his shoes, not telling when tho, sexy frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/Hideyoshi%20Faz
Summary: A undertale au where all the monsters are itty bitty. A feminine teenage boy named Frisk who hardly speaks climbs up to Mount Ebott after a tragedy leaves his town dead and ends up journeying through a land full of ant sized monsters. Along the way he meets plenty of new friends and a certain skeleton.





	1. Falling down

**Author's Note:**

> Legend:  
> Bold Text: Reading  
> Italics: Frisk speaking around Monsters  
> Normal Text: Monsters speaking/Other Text/Frisk speaking by himself or to same size characters

Frisk climbed the base of Mount Ebott remembering the events that led him to be here. (Flashback to earlier) **"For 1000s of years the mountain Ebott has laid above our town but just what it contains is a complete mystery however some say the mountain is home to tiny creatures known as monsters"**

Frisk read as he sat in the Ebott Town Library reading "The Mystery of Mount Ebott" a book about the supposed monsters living in the mountain. Frisk shut the book and thought to himself "These monsters are very interesting. I wonder what they are like"

He stood up and put the book in the bookshelf where he found it and headed out of the library to go back home. Frisk was a very curious but quiet child preferring to be alone rather than hang with people.

His long brown hair and rather plump butt often got him asked out a lot by guys who sorely mistook the 18 year old boy with feminine features for a girl. Frisk always was embarrassed by those confessions but as soon as he said it, the guy would bolt off in major embarrassment maybe more than Frisk himself even.

It was good for a laugh for the quiet boy even if it was embarrassing. Frisk finally reached his house which sat on a hill overlooking the entire town and entered the house which was a quaint little house but it was perfect for Frisk in his opinion despite his family not being the richest people ever.

He opened the door and quietly entered proceeding to move to his room. His parents were never home when he got home from the library and school as they worked during those times.

A few hours later.....

It was now dinnertime as Frisk sat at his seat at the dinner table with his parents. Frisk's dad was very adventurous and worked as a bouncer for the town's only bar whereas his mom was quiet and reserved like her son and ran a flower shop.

Tidbits of the dinner conversation between his dad and mom passed in and out of Frisk's ears as he ate before his dad spoke up and said "So...Frisk how was school?" Frisk signed "It was a meh glad it's over" His dad nodded and they continued eating in silence before suddenly.....

ALERT! 

ALERT!

ALERT!

It was the alarm for the town in case of danger which made the small family rush out as screaming started coming from every corner of the town. Frisk was confused until he saw a massive fire burning people and buildings way ahead of him and tried to keep his calm.

His mom and dad said "Son you have to get out of here" Frisk shook his head and signed "NO I won't leave you" His mom and dad pushed him away and both told him to run and that they would get out as soon as they helped evacuate everyone.

Frisk quickly ran away into the bushes up the mountain but he didn't see the huge hole before it was too late.

Down he fell into the darkness.....

Frisk woke with a headache as he found himself in a almost pitch black cavern. He was lying in a bed of yellow flowers but somehow his head had hit something on the way down because he couldn't remember anything before he fell except for his name.

He stood up alone and confused as he pushed on though for what reason or goal he was uncertain. He entered the next room seeing another patch of golden flowers there but as he approached a squeaky high pitched voice spoke "Howdy up there! it's been a long time since a human came down here"

Confused he looked around but saw nothing so he kept walking when he heard a loud "CRUNCH" from beneath his foot and then a hiss as a creepy voice spoke "Hey dumbass! look what you did. I'm down here!" he lifted his foot seeing a ant sized flower below it that had a bit of damage on it from him stepping on it.

The flower spoke and said "So you think you can try and destroy me? You will pay" A creepy laugh came from the plant before another CRUNCH! signified that Frisk had already walked away and stepped on the flower.

Flowey having been defeated by the mighty power of a boy's sneakers for now retreated.


	2. the "legend" of the dragon goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After crushing Flowey under his feet twice. Our hero proceeds on only to find tiny villages and hear tales of a ferocious goat dragon monster from said citizens. He then meets the monster and is surprised.

Frisk found himself standing before a mighty stone door that couldn't possibly be open-. oh wait it was literally shorter than his knees. Frisk had a feeling that the inhabitants of this place were not fans of a "giant" like himself.

Frisk knew he had to keep going for some reason though for what reason he was unsure of. The cautious shy boy stepped over the stone door easily and proceeded onward but it wasn't long before he heard voices below him.

Frisk looked down and gasped in amazement at what he had laid eyes on. His rather dirty and probably sweaty socks were about to step on what looked to be a tiny village of monsters.

He carefully and gently set his foot down before the village so as to not crush them by accident before bending down in curiosity and wonderment. He witnessed as the monsters in the village went about their days seemingly uncaring about the giant boy above them.

Frisk was confused where he was since he remembered almost nothing so he proceeded to say in his softest voice " _Uh hello? can anyone down there tell me where I am? I'm lost"_

An instant response came in the form of a itty bitty frog and butterfly thing approaching the inquisitive giant child. The butterfly said "A giant! we haven't seen one of those in a long time. to answer your question you're in the underground! but beware of the dragon goat"

Frisk didn't know what that meant but thanked them and kept walking. This was how things went for a while for Frisk, he would ask something of a village and said village would help but give him warnings of the dragon goat.

After the fifth village Frisk finally reached the end of the long corridor full seemingly of monster villages. Stood here was a tiny tower no more than the height of one of Frisk's toes. There lay a sign mysteriously normal size that read:

**The dragon goat's tower.**

**BEWARE**

**All trespassers will be burned to death on sight**

Frisk knew he still had to proceed despite the scary sign and so he did slipping past it until his stomach growled loudly. Suddenly there was a voice "You didn't heed the sign. Now you must die." 

He shivered thinking it was gonna be scary until... he noticed the tiny goat lady with scaly wings no bigger than a speck of dust at his feet.


	3. The smallest mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming shoe to face with the "fearsome" goat lady our hero is sorta attacked by her but easily manages to beat her. what happens next comes as a shock however.

He stared down at the lady who didn't seem fazed at his size and proceeded to try and attack him with incredibly tiny fireballs as she yelled "Giant beast you will terrorize this land no longer!"

He merely looked down as the fireballs hit his shoe and fizzled out not even burning the shoe a little.

He was certainly curious however and bent down as he easily picked her up and dropped her in his palm. She squirmed fiercely but to no avail as he said _**"Why are you attacking me?"**_

She replied with venom in her voice "You are a terrible creature trying to destroy our home! If this place is destroyed a human child will come here and not have my protection." Frisk perked up after that as he said softly  _ **"But I am a human"**_

The level of confusion on her face was immeasurable as she said "If you are a human...why are you so big?" Frisk shrugged and signed _**"I don't honestly know. I always thought you monsters were huge terrible creatures but you are just all well small and not terrible"**_

Toriel sighed in relief and replied "Well then my child i am Toriel the protector of the ruins i will guide you to a place where you can be safe"

Frisk started to speak and explain that he would be fine but Toriel wasn't having any of it.

Frisk sighed putting her down and letting her lead him to the largest door he had ever seen. It was clearly monster in design but how had the monsters made it?

Frisk didn't know but Toriel led him into what looked like a soft comfy home but built to his size. The itty goat led him to a kid's room and said " This mysterious place was discovered by me when i was exploring and it seems perfect for a human child" 

He nodded and flopped into bed realizing how tired he was. He barely felt the tiny comforting kiss of Toriel on his cheek as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Frisk makes a mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wakes up from his sleep and speaks to Toriel, seeking for a way out of the ruins. Things go weird, like REALLY weird.

Frisk woke up with a start as he sat up in bed. He yawned as he stretched out before standing up as he looked down at his body to know that he had slept in his clothes "Oh well" he thought as he left the room before entering what looked like a barren room.

There however on a counter was the tiniest living room he had ever seen. He walked over and noticed Toriel sitting in a little armchair reading a book as her wings flapped elegantly.

He wiped the sleep from his eyes and said _"Morning"_ Toriel stared up at Frisk and smiled as she said "Good morning my child. Did you sleep well" He nodded and then replied with " _I appreciate the help but i should be going now. do you know where i can go to exit the ruins?"_

Toriel did not answer his question and instead said "How about we have snail pie instead?" Frisk shook his head and said " _Where is the exit to the ruins?"_ At this Toriel flew out of her seat and said "I am going to do something, stay here."

Frisk obivously did not listen and instead followed her down into the basement. Toriel spoke of how the king hated humans and that every time a human fell down they met the same fate. Eventually they both reached the end only to come across the smallest door Frisk had ever seen.

It was so small that Toriel towered over it and as Frisk approached Toriel, Her body began to shake as she said "Why can't you just go upstairs? I'm protecting you" Frisk couldn't do that and proceeded closer.

His effeminate frame looming over her as she pulled out a bottle of a strange liquid and said "Anyone who drinks this will be instantly shrunk down smaller than a speck of dust. It is the only way to exit the ruins, I am going to smash It. If you get in my way I'll have to eliminate you for real " Frisk approached and she said "Fine then, Prove me you are strong enough to survive"

Frisk however had other ideas and simply snatched up the bottle from the dragon goat lady. Toriel said "Give that back to me my child! I will not let you through this door!"

Frisk then downed the entire bottle as Toriel said "NOOOO!' At first nothing happened but then....a ferocious tingling sensation overtook Frisk as down down down he dwindled until yes. He was now smaller than a speck of dust.

He thought he was done with Toriel but then....SLAM! a huge paw blocked his way to the door. When he looked up he gasped to see Toriel in her full glory as she was 100 times his size now. Her dragon wings flapped almost blowing our now tiny protagonist away as her disapproving stare looked down on Frisk.

" _Now you will face me...FOR_ REAL!"

Frisk tried to run but the towering goat lady fired fireballs at him as he ran towards the door under her feet before quickly slipping into the darkness behind the tiny door as Toriel rumbled " _GET BACK HERE AND FACE_ ME!" but he kept running as the door closed the ground shaking under the massive goat dragon lady.

Now past the door Frisk was still unbelievably tiny as he saw the antidote on a pillar way above him.

There was a bell at his size and as he rang it, huge footfalls approached before what looked like another human! This one was clearly female however, and she was wearing a yellow and green sweater with brown shorts and brown sneakers. _"Is that...another human who made it past Mom?"_

She bent down as she easily picked him up and said _"Uh hey there! my name is Chara! Chara Dreemurr! I'm kinda like a second guardian to the ruins although don't tell Mom! she actually thinks i'm kinda doing my homework"_ He said in his tiny voice "So about that antidote?

She said _"Well i'm not really supposed to give it out to humans unless they pass my three tasks but since I like you cause you're definitely the cutest human I've ever seen i'll let you past_ " She then set him down and dripped the antidote onto Frisk as he grew bigger and bigger....until he was about bug size to her.

He looked at her confusedly as she said _"But first a snack"_ She snatched him up again taking him off guard as he was tossed carelessly into the girl's mouth and gulped down as he quickly was digested.

GAME OVER...?

Frisk was not digested at all and instead was hanging on for dear to Chara's stomach wall. This made her tummy rumble as gas blasted Frisk out of her stomach and into her hand as she burped loudly. _She looked down and said "Wow you survived my first task to not get eaten nobody's gotten past that one."_

Chara smiled and said _"Ready for the next task?"_ but just as Frisk was prepared for another task Chara said _"That being said...I don't actually have another task since nobody's gotten past that first one, So I guess I'll just let you go"_

She set him down and finished pouring the antidote as he grew and grew until finally he was normal size. Chara giggled and said "Well I had fun! see ya" She then vanished into thin air as Frisk vowed to never speak of such a embarrassing situation ever again. He would change his mind later however.

Frisk now full size continued through the really short path to come across a room full of tiny flowers where Flowey was waiting. "Oh golly you survived Toriel and didn't hurt her. but what happens when you find someone even more powerful than you? will you die and die and die?"

The flower laughed evilly and disappeared into the earth or he would have if Frisk didn't accidentally step on him on his way out. Flowey cursed as Frisk entered through the door into a snowy forest.


	5. The skelebrothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After surviving Toriel's wrath and escaping the ruins Frisk now back to normal size begins exploring the snowy forest in front of him discovering many tiny monster cities and eventually meeting two very strange skeletons...

Frisk found himself in a quaint snowy forest and began walking when he stopped in his tracks. Down at his feet on the sides of the sidewalk were thousands of tiny dots. "These must be monster cities he thought being careful not to stray from the path and squish a city.

Finally he came to a bridge blocked by a gate and thought to himself "Maybe it's like the ruins and I gotta shrink down to get inside" But before he could look a voice spoke from down at his feet "Hey kid! down here!"

Frisk glanced down to notice what looked like a tiny skeleton wearing a tattered trenchcoat and smoking a cigar. The skeleton chuckled and said "It's about time kid. could you bend down for a sec? I bet your neck is getting tired anyway"

Frisk nodded and bent down as he said " _Who are you?"_ The skeleton said "I'm Sans, sans the sentry. normally i'd be on watch for humans but uhh...i hate my job and besides! you are quite cute for a human girl I couldn't hurt a innocent girl" Frisk said  _"Actually i'm a guy. i just have really effeminate features"_

Sans was not shocked at all or if he was, He certainly didn't show it as he said "Well i'm not gonna hurt ya anyway however my brother Papyrus on the other hand....well he hates humans. He was in the war between monsters and humans after all. So if you see him you should pretend to be a monster kid"

Frisk nodded as Sans said "Well anyone go on through kid, I made the bars too wide to stop anyone mostly because I hate doing work" Frisk nodded and walked through the gate easily as suddenly Sans appeared on Frisk's shoulder and said "Oh shit I think my bro is coming! quick hide behind that monster house that's in your shape for no reason!"

Frisk nodded and rushed behind what was indeed a Frisk shaped house as another tiny skeleton walked into view. He would have been extremely tall if Frisk wasn't basically a giant, and had a horrible scar slashing across his skull. His sockets were filled with blue eldritch light producing eye smoke out of the sockets.

"Sans. Did I hear you talking to someone just now?" Sans shrugged and said "It was just a snowflake  **CHILL** bro" Papyrus groaned and said "Oh great. more stupid puns. Anyway keep at your work brother, and text me if you find a human. I will now abscond from this place"

A mysterious sound rang through Frisk's ears as Papyrus vanished. Sans said "So you can come out now Kid." Frisk stood up as he said " _Papyrus seems....quiet"_ Sans nodded and said "Well my bro is really down, he has a dream to join the royal guard. Unfortunately said dream means he must be around humans. and as I said he hates em but hey you better get outta here kid before he comes back."

Frisk nodded and was about to walk forward when Sans suddenly said "Actually you know what kid? maybe you could help me out by pretending to be a monster and playing with him? He's pretty lonely and hard on himself" Frisk said " _Sure but what if he finds_ out?"

Sans held up a bottle of familar liquid and said "Shrinking Potion. if need be drink it and use this whistle to call the guardian of the forest to protect you. She might be playful but she'll protect anyone who crosses her forest"

Frisk bent down and took the items placing them in his pocket as he started walking. Unaware to both however...a certain skeleton was hiding and observing the conversation. "That human...WILL die!" Papyrus said clenching his hands tightly with rage.


	6. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Papyrus is raging and scheming Frisk and Sans unaware of his plans do a puzzle together which ends up with both Frisk and Sans being embarrassed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the other chapters this will be very much a chapter exclusively for the romance. If you're reading this and are uninterested in the ship and fanservice you can skip this chapter altogether.

Frisk came to what looked to be a empty square cut into the snow. "Looks abandoned" he thought until just then Sans popped out of nowhere in front of Frisk. "Hey kid, Papyrus said he wasn't feeling well so I'll be taking over. Basically he wants me to do the "puzzle" thing. _" Frisk smiled and said "Alright well what do you got for me?"_

Sans said "Well kid it's pretty simple to start. All ya gotta do is press the button. Shouldn't be too hard for ya"

Frisk nodded and approached the button but suddenly tripped and... down came the mighty giant as he ended up crushing the button under his booty.

Frisk blushed with embarrassment as he looked around for Sans to see if he saw that, but Sans was gone.

The only thing Frisk heard was squirming under his shorts and- He suddenly realized where Sans was.

The boy quickly stood up leaving a massive ass print on the snow but Sans was still lodged in between Frisk's shorts covered ass cheeks.

Frisk quickly removed the squirming skeleton from his ass as he set the skeleton down.

Frisk was so embarassed that he took one look at Sans who was still red in the face and took off.

Sans stood there in utter shock as he watched Frisk run off.

 


End file.
